Zazz
Info Zazz is one of the Deadly Six. He is the first one to be fought in the game, Sonic Lost World. For more info, click here. Quotes History Many years prior to Sonic Lost World, Zazz was brought into the Deadly Six when Master Zik formed the group. Shortly before the events of Sonic Lost World, Zazz and the other Deadly Six met Dr. Eggman, who used a Cacophonic Conch to enslave them. Now forced to work for Eggman, Zazz began begrudgingly assisting Eggman in his latest scheme for world domination by capturing the animals Eggman needed to build an army of Badniks to take over the world. When Eggman returned to his factory after an attempt to kidnap more animals, Zazz was present when Eggman showed him and the other Deadly Six how to make Badniks and when he revealed his intention for him and the other Deadly Six to help defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. Feeling like destroying something, Zazz gladly took off upon Zavok's permission to find Sonic and tear him apart. Eventually, Zazz found Sonic in Windy Hill and fought him, but was defeated. again in Windy Hill.]] Soon after, Zazz was with Eggman and the other Deadly Six in Windy Hill, where they were found by Sonic and Zazz was introduced to the hedgehog by Eggman, along with the other Deadly Six. Upon Eggman's orders to fight Sonic, Zazz gladly stepped up, but was angered by the hedgehog's smug attitude. When Eggman and the other Deadly Six then left, Zazz took Sonic to the place where he planned to fight him. Once they got there, however, Zazz was once again defeated. After his battle with Sonic, Zazz and the other Deadly Six resumed gathering animals for Eggman. However, the animals they got were deemed underwhelming by Eggman and Zazz and the other Deadly Six were subjugated by the Cacophonic Conch when Zavok spoke up. Some time later in Desert Ruins, Zazz and the other Deadly Six were scolded by Eggman for their failures, though Zazz did not deem it interesting, and were exposed to the Cacophonic Conch's sounds again as punishment. However, Sonic then appeared and knocked the conch away. Now free to use their powers, Zazz and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's Badniks and used them to attack everyone present. Upon Zavok's orders, Zazz proceeded to attack Eggman alongside Zomom, knocking Eggman out of his Egg Mobile, before Eggman, Orbot, Cubot, Sonic and Tails choose to flee. Having been liberated by Sonic, Zazz and the other Deadly Six took control of Eggman's operations on the Lost Hex, though Sonic still opposed them. When Master Zik offered to go deal with Sonic, Zazz was involuntarily used by Master Zik to demonstrate to Zavok that he still had some fight left in him, which ended in Zazz being knocked out cold. Some time afterwards, Zazz went with Zavok's ongoing plan to destroy the Earth with Eggman's Extractor and use the energies that it harnessed to make himself and the other Deadly Six stronger, which in turn would kill Eggman as punishment for their enslavement. Later, Zazz was with Zavok when he contacted Sonic and his allies in Frozen Factory to tell Sonic the futility of his efforts. As Zazz rhetorically asked Sonic and his allies over the transmission of where they would live when the Earth was destroyed, he told them that they would be dead as well and laughed at them, before Eggman cut them out. Later on, Zazz and the other Deadly Six set up a trap to capture Sonic so they could turn him into a robot that would serve them. When the trap returned with Sonic seemingly caught in it, however, Zazz discovered that they had instead caught Tails. He then found Zor arriving, who tried to tell them that they had failed to capture Sonic, to which Zazz and the others scowled in response that they were aware of the fact. Sometime later, Zazz and Zomom attacked Sonic, Eggman, Cubot, and Orbot when they arrived at Lava Mountain. With their strength enhanced by the Extractor's harvested energy, Zazz and Zomom threw boulders at them while on a bridge and seemingly managed to knock everyone except Sonic into a lava pit. Zazz, bent on revenge, then teamed up with Zomom and Master Zik to attack Sonic after he escaped their first assault. Despite his enhanced powers, however, Zazz was defeated for good at Sonic's hands. What happened to Zazz afterwards is unclear. Other Appearances Sonic Dash Zazz was the first ever boss in the app. He was fightable until November 12, 2013. Trivia *He is the first ever boss to be fought in the app, Sonic Dash. *Zazz's personality is like Iggy Koopa from the Mario series. *His fate is unknown since he explode after his final battle in Lava Mountain. **But, Eggman said that he would control the Zeti again. ***This could be told that he might survive. Category:Villans Category:No rights Category:Males Category:Deadly Six